MESSED UP STATION SQUARE
by Candy May
Summary: COMPLETE! It is just a messed up day at station square, Amy's being lazy, Shadow's nice, Cream's dangerous, and Sonic is just mental. Shows some coupleness. Rated T for some pervertedness. Please Read and Review for me!
1. The Madness Starts

Me: Here's story 9

**Me: Here's story 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic related characters, they belong to SEGA!**

**MESSED UP STATION SQUARE**

It was a very weird day at the Thorndike Mansion. Sonic was running around the world and stopping at a chili dog stand in Beijing (this was after the Olympics) , Amy was being lazy, Cream and Cheese were attacking people on the streets, Knuckles was trying to make out with Rouge, Shadow was being extremely happy, and the Chaotix's, well they were just sleeping like normal.

"I'm back." yelled Sonic. "Good to know," said Amy sarcastically. "Hey! Amy check this out," yelled Sonic as he pulled out a chili dog that was as wide as Big the Cat, and long as Eggman laying down. "Holy ," exclaimed Amy! "You're not going to eat that whole thing…WHAT ARE YOU DOING SONIC," yelled Amy!? "Eating my weenie," said Sonic, as Shadow walked into the room.

"Hey you alright Amy, I heard you yell, and wait did Sonic just say he's eating his weenie," asked Shadow? "Yah, what's wrong with that," asked Sonic? "Uh Sonic, if you're eating a chili dog, then say you're eating your chili dog, not weenie," explained Shadow. "What's wrong with saying weenie," asked Sonic? "Sonic, you are a guy; so if you think about the parts that a guy has, then you'll see that weenie, is close to…," said Shadow, but was cut off with Sonic yelling, "OKAY I GET IT, I GET IT, GOD SHADOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD WHEN AMYS STANDING RIGHT THERE!"

Shadow sweat drops, "Whatever Faker," says Shadow walking away. "I'm not the Faker, you are," says Sonic pointing at Shadow. Shadow just hmphs and walks away. "Wait did you just defend me," asked Amy? "Huh, Oh I guess I did," said Sonic. "Hey Amy later on we should watch a movie, just me and you," suggested Sonic. Amy sweat drops, "Yah whatever," she says.

**Just so you ****know, Amy and Sonic is now a couple, and like I said, "This is happening after the Olympics."**

**Me: Please Read and Review because I will not make another chapter unless, I have a review!**


	2. Crazyness: The Movie

**Me: Sorry for the wait but I had to think of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they © by Sega! **

**EXCEPT FOR BOB HE DOES BELONG TO ME!**

**The Movie: Craziness**

Everyone was just being crazy: Cream and Cheese are randomly attacking and killing people, Tails is always hungry, Big became smart, Shadow dumber than a rock, Amy lazy, Sonic weird, Rouge really peed off, and Knuckles perverted.

IN THE KICTHEN

Tails was busy raiding the fridge. "Cheese, pickles, eggs, lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, milk, cookies, pie, cake, cupcakes, muffins, bread, and soda. Perfect Sandwich Materials!" exclaimed Tails making a sandwich.

After Tails made his sandwich, he chucked it down, and went into the garden with the leftovers, and a big stomach.

MEANWHILE WALKING DOWN THE STREET

Cream was skipping down the street with Cheese just floating beside her. "Chao Chao!" exclaimed Cheese pointing to a really fat, old, yellow echidna wearing a pink t-shirt that showed off his fat stomach, and gray sweat pants, and long, grayish-black hair that he had in a pony tail. "He's ugly and olllllld!" exclaimed Cream, "Should we attack?" asked Cream. "Chao!" exclaimed Cheese nodding. "Alright attack Cheese!" commanded Cream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Oww! My Back!" screamed a scared Bob (the old man) in pain. Bob fell on the ground thanks to trying to run away with his bad back. Then Cheese kept jumping up and down on the Bob's belly. "Hahahahahha that tickles!" laughed Bob. Cream just sweat dropped, "Cheese let him alone and lets go home." Then Cream and Cheese left.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM WATCHING A MOVIE

Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch watching Get Smart! Sonic was sitting with his right arm on the arm rest, and his left arm wrapped around Amy. While Amy was leaning against him, with the top of her head nuzzling his jaw. They were laughing their heads off at the part where the guy tries to get through the lasers, but gets cut. Then suddenly a shadow jumped out and landed on Amy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

MEANWHILE OUT IN THE HALLWAY

"Come on Rouge just one make out session, and I'm fine," whined Knuckles. "No!" exclaimed Rouge. Then Knuckles tackles her to the floor, "Please?" "No and Get Off!" exclaimed Rouge again. "But Rouge your…" started Knuckles. "Say the next word and your dead," said Rouge. "Is that a threat or promise?" asked Knuckles seductively wiggling his eyebrows.

Then Big and Shadow walked into the hallway. "Uh what's going on?" asked a curious Shadow looking at their position. "Knuckle head won't leave me alone!" exclaimed Rouge. Big and Shadow looked at Knuckles. "I'm just trying to have the night of my life!" said Knuckles. "Well good luck trying to get lucky!" yelled Big already half way down the hall way. Suddenly they hear screaming, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" "That sounds like Amy!" exclaimed Shadow running to the living room with Big, Rouge, and Knuckles running after him. (Also with Knuckles looking at Rouge's butt.)

NOW WITH EVERYONE EXCEPT OUTSIDE THE LIVING ROOM EXCEPT SONIC AND AMY

Everyone was listening outside the door. "Ahh Sonic get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" yelled Amy. "I'm trying Ames, but it's attached!" yelled Sonic. "Man! Sonics getting lucky and I'm not!?" yelled a furious Knuckles. Then Rouge broke down the door and everyone ran over the couch to see Amy laying down with Sonic laying over her trying to pull off a Sonic Chao.

"And got it!" yelled Sonic as he pulled the Sonic Chao off Amy. Then Big grabbed it and put it in a cage. "Wow Ames I can tell there's a lot of things including me that want yah that bad. Amy became as red as Knuckles. "Well now that's over I'm going to bed," said Rouge. "Wait for me!" yelled Knuckles hoping he would get lucky. But when he got to Rouge's door, he found out she locked it.

**Me: Well hoped you liked it!**

**Flora: I did!**

**Me: Thank you Flora!**

**Flora: Farizzle!**

**Me: What!?**

**Flora: Nevermind!**

**Me and Flora: Please R&R!**


End file.
